


Balenciaga

by Shimruto



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: poor siwie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimruto/pseuds/Shimruto
Summary: A result from that pic of Shim in Balenciaga shirt having a dinner with Siwon and Donghae





	Balenciaga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UTT](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=UTT).



> All coincidences are on purpose  
> All mistakes are mine

  Changmin is glutting all the dishes on the table. He always enjoys food but when it is prepared by true chefs like Chef Leei it feels like a door to another world to savour. Today he is eating with amazing enthusiasm that catches the attention of Donghae and Siwon in front of him. They laugh at his bottomless stomach abilities.

  He laughs with them… at least tries to. There are two cases when Changmin eats more than usual – either he is too happy or very sad. It is the latter today.

  He fucking hates it – all of this food does not bring the flavors right and this fucking sadness is mixed with sickness…  more precisely lovesickness. ‘Crap! I am not that whipped’ He thinks but the inner voice is in hysterics from this pathetic assumption. Yunho left for Saipan several days ago (why should he go again?). The connection was again very bad and they could only exchange brief texts but both decided that they would handle it without the usual longing damage because their concert would be soon and the time apart would only fuel the meeting and the emotions on stage. And Changmin held it very cool.

  That is until he saw that post of Yunho with his standee resurfacing on Internet and he was flooded with all the memories of that reunion. To fuck this all completely Yunho just had to post all those pics in the most embarrassing way possible on IG that just made Changmin miss that idiot more.

  He misses everything – Yunho’s smile, touch, kisses, bites and possessive hands. He wants him back as soon as possible and it pisses him off that it was not going to happen today. And when Changmin is in a state like this he becomes rather heartless to others.

  Siwon called him today and suggested to have a dinner at Chef Lee’s restaurant. Changmin would refuse him on any other day because Siwon’s attention stopped to be easy to handle and get rid of when he wanted. ‘Such a waste’ Changmin sighed because before without a fail it was bringing unstoppable desire in Yunho to prove to Changmin that Siwon’s fire was a piss compared to his. And Changmin was getting so fired up and hot and horny when Yunho was ravishing him like that – sometimes he thought that just several touched can make him come.

  But today he felt so restless that he agreed to meet up and was relieved a bit when he saw that Donghae tagged along too – he would let him eat in silence for some time.

  Siwon still blabbers about different things and praises the food that Changmin posted during these days pouting that he still waits an invitation to taste it. /Changmin hears only words “invitation” and “taste” and his body reacts to the memories of Yunho’s whispers and tongue in his mouth that after slides down to his abs/

  He praises the amazing wrap up of the 72 hours show and Changmin’s talent and hard work. /Changmin feels his blood rushing not to his face but lower feeling the memories of tipsy Yunho in his hands –being so sweet and loving due to the suppression of all words when the cameras were on and finally letting all loose when they arrived home. That night was full of gentle touches and slow love making that makes you smile like an idiot for a month after/

  Siwon says he looks forward to the second season and their new try at other professions and Changmin sees in his eyes the lust clouding meaning he remembers their discussion of the uniforms. /’Uniforms’ flows through Changmin’s mind and his pants feel tighter from the memory of the morning after that shoot.  He was sitting on the couch drinking milk with cookies and watching morning news when he felt a hot breath on his neck. “A firefighter, Changminnie?” Yunho ‘s voice was so low and dark that Changmin spilled his whole glass from the fright and kick of lust. “Tsk tsk Changminah… I hoped you would elaborate more on this idea for me but it seems like you are out of energy” Yunho smirked and Changmin used two whole hours, a couch and spilled milk to prove him wrong/

  Changmin smiles and tries to accept the compliments at the same time trying to calm himself down but it all flies out of the window when Siwon mentions his casual style today which goes well with him – especially simple white shirts. Changmin almost snorts and asks for a quick bath room call.

  He goes out of the hall to the bathroom stall – luckily there is no one and he splashed the water on his face. He looks at the mirror and understands it would have been better to apply ice… and not on the face. His gaze slides down to his shirt “Balenciaga”. That was the shop they went together in Dubai after the concert. He made Yunho to pay for a lot of things there promising a lot of various unusual ways to use the clothes when they were going to be alone. And Yunho paid willingly and was rewarded. He smells his shirt and is reminded of his other half. How his hands worked magic on his body, how the places their skin touched the temperature skyrocketed to the fire level, how Yunho was moaning because of his bites through the shirt and how hard both of them were when they finally got rid of the clothes. Their room was a mess after that night and it seemed like they were in sauna – both sweaty and smelled like pure sex that made them continue and continue till the morning.

He purposely wore this shirt today – he knew that Siwon would want a picture soon and definitely would post it everywhere on his sns.

And Changmin would surely like it and comment on it after ignoring so many of his posts.

And Yunho would notice it.

And Changmin would not suffer in the unfulfilled desire trap alone.

And he would look forward to their reunion in Hong Kong.

  Changmin smirks again feeling lighter after planning this sweet revenge. He returns to the table and sees that Siwon is following the drops of water that were caught on his shirt. And Changmin lets his stare stay cause he is that heartless today.

 

 


End file.
